


Who You Selling For

by tiffanyb98



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Hallucinations, Talking To Dead People, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanyb98/pseuds/tiffanyb98
Summary: Sydney Neil was the youngest and most troublesome Neil child and Tyson had always had a thing for her. Mötley Crüe brings Sydney's band out to open for them on tour and Tyson takes it upon himself to take care of Sydney.





	1. My Medicine

Sydney was depressed very early on, it all started when her twin sister Skylar lost her battle with stomach cancer. She and Skylar had always been extremely close and when Skylar passed, Sydney had lost her best friend. Sure she had two other older siblings, but she chose to separate herself from them. Even if when they were in the same house, Sydney would rather be by herself than with her older brother and sister. It never helped when Vince would have to go away on tour.

Sydney had met all the wrong people at all the wrong times. Other than her bandmates-who were all legally old enough to drink and all of them smoked weed at least-her friends were all dealers or junkies. She was drinking and drugging by the time she was just thirteen. It had started with just pot and she had progressively moved into harder drugs, now cocaine. She dated guys that her family hated, her dad especially hated them all. The guys she dated were typically in their mid-twenties and were addicts just like her. She would stay out until the early hours of the morning drinking, popping pills and shooting up with them.

Sharise and Vince decided it would be good to have Hey Violet open for Motley on tour, mostly so that Vince and the rest of Motley could try to keep an eye on Sydney. Today was the first day of tour and everyone was waiting on Sydney to show up. After fifteen minutes of waiting, a practically new shiny Ford Mustang GT with extremely tinted windows pulled up. Sydney got out of the passenger seat. She had on a tight black shirt that laced up at her cleavage and a blue plaid school girl-esque skirt paired with black lace-up ankle booties. To top of the look, she had on a leather jacket and her ever-present mirrored sunglasses. 

She went around to the trunk, getting her bags out. The driver, a tall man with dark hair who appeared to be in his mid to late twenties, got out and went over to her. They whispered back and forth for a moment before Sydney kissed his cheek and gathered up her bags. "Thanks for everything, babe." She said.

"Anytime, Sydney." He winked and got in his car, driving away.

"Hi princess." Vince hugged her.

She hugged him back for a split second before pulling away. "Hey dad." She said. "Sorry I'm late, GPS sent us the long way." She lied.

Vince didn't know she was lying or maybe he chose to ignore the fact that it could have been a lie. He always tried to give Sydney the benefit of the doubt because she was his little girl, even if she had bad habits and caused a lot of trouble.

In reality, it wasn't that the GPS had sent the car the wrong way. They were late because when Sydney was supposed to be on her way originally, she was stocking up her drug supply and then decided to snort a few lines since she didn't know the next time she would get a moment alone to snort or shoot up anything.

"It's okay, you're here now." Vince said. 

They all got on the bus and it started taking them to their first stop on the tour.

Sydney was a smart addict, if there was such a thing. She hid behind mirrored sunglasses, rarely taking them off. She used to shoot up in her arms, but since her veins collapsed she started injecting in between her toes. 

Sydney sat on the couch across from Tyson, Nikki's son. She was scrolling through Twitter on her phone and he was studying her. Tyson had heard through the grapevine that she was strung out and seeing her now, knowing she was probably high, was sad. He had had a crush on her for a few years now, but she chose to date guys that were too old for her and guys that had addictions to rival his father's addiction in the 80s. Tyson never felt she would go for a guy like him, who only drank on occasion.

"Who was that guy that drove you to the bus?" Vince asked Sydney. "Are you dating him?"

"No, we're just friends." Sydney replied.

"What happened to that Jim guy that you were with?" Lia, Sydney's step mom, asked.

"We broke up a couple months ago." Sydney informed her.

"Why is that?" Lia asked.

"He couldn't handle my job, I need someone that can hang."

A couple hours later, they got to the venue and while everyone went in the venue, Sydney snorted a few lines and then wrote in her diary:  
May 1, 2008 1:31 PM  
-Day One of the Tour-  
San Francisco, CA  
Tour starts today, dad and Lia were already questioning me about Drew dropping me off at the bus and if we were together. I told them we're just friends, which is half true. I didn't have the heart to tell them that he was one of my drug buddies and occasional FWB...though most of my friends are drug buddies or FWB. I just don't think I'm made for relationships. I don't think I have a soul mate. If I ever did, he's probably already dead just like Skylar. I think I'm meant to be alone, with my drugs, alcohol and music. 

We're playing San Fran tonight, it's a sold out show, which is fucking awesome. I have some friends here, I'll probably go out with them after the show tonight and then crash at their place. Beats being on this bus where I know everyone's watching me. They haven't blatantly said that was why we're touring with Motley, but I'm not stupid. I know that's why. I've got to keep drugs and alcohol on the down low. I got high this morning and just now, but I don't know how often I'll be able to. Anyways, I should go before they notice I never went in the venue. 

-Syd

Sydney went into the venue as Motley finished sound check. Hey Violet did their own sound check and then it was time for interviews until about an hour before Hey Violet's set.

Sydney, her drummer Jim (a nineteen year old kid hailing from Boston, shoulder length dark hair and light green eyes) guitarist Taylor (a twenty one year old with long dark hair and dark eyes from Oakland) and bassist Benjamin (a twenty four year old with dark dreads and blue eyes from New York) all did the usual press. Then Sydney got changed for the show. She wore a black bustier and a pair of tiny black shorts with fishnet tights underneath. She had on a leather jacket that said on the back, "livin' fast, dyin' last" and spiky heels.

"Where's the rest of your outfit?" Lia asked Sydney.

"This is all of it." Sydney replied.

"I don't like it." Lia said.

Sydney shrugged. "Okay."

"So go change."

"No thanks." She said.

"Sydney, please, go change." Vince tried.

"I'm good." 

"Two minutes." Hey Violet's stage manager, Gloria, announced.

Hey Violet did their forty minute set and had a lot of fun. Immediately after, Sydney got changed into a backless black long-sleeve and a black pencil skirt. She kept the same heels on and ditched her jacket. She took a taxi to a friend's house.

"Sydney!" Jack, a twenty-six year old fellow coke user and San Fran native, said as soon as he saw her.

"Hey!" She smiled.

"Eddie and I were just about to shoot up, c'mon you can join us." He led her inside.

"Talk about perfect timing." Sydney said, shutting the door behind herself.

Eddie was Jack's roommate and a heroin addict, aged twenty nine. He was a man of color, originally from Africa. He had moved to San Fran when he was nine with his family. 

"Look at you, Syd." Eddie gave a wolf whistle.

Sydney smiled and kissed his cheek, sitting next to him. "Hey babe."

"Hello sweetheart." He grinned at her.

They all three shot up: cocaine for Sydney and Jack and heroin for Eddie. Then they busted out the alcohol.

Three hours later, Sydney's phone was blowing up with various people from the tour trying to figure out where she was. 

She answered finally Vince's call, after half an hour of everyone trying to reach her. "Hello?" She answered.

"Sydney, where are you? We've been looking for you for half an hour."

"I'm with a couple friends." She told him, looking over at Jack and Eddie. 

"Where exactly? We'll come pick you up."

"I'm at a friend's house." She said.

"We'll come pick you up. What's the address?"

"Hang on a second." Sydney put her phone to her shoulder. "Jack, what's the nearest convenience store, like walking distance?"

"7/11, its two buildings down on Third Street." He informed her.

"Okay." She said and put the phone back to her ear. "Dad?"

"Syd?" Vince asked.

"I'll meet you at this 7/11 on Third Street." She said.

"I thought you said you were at a friend's house?"

"I am. I'll meet you at the 7/11." She said and hung up before he could say anything else. "Well boys, looks like I've got to go." She stood.

"Bye Sydney, come back when you can." Jack hugged her.

Eddie hugged her as well. "Bye, sweetheart." 

"Bye, I'll see you guys later." Sydney said and left the apartment, making her way to 7/11. She leaned up against the side of the building once she got there.

Moments after she got there, an older man, probably around Vince's age with long dark hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, walked over to where she was smoking a cigarette.

"How much?" He asked.

"I'm not a hooker." Sydney mumbled around her cigarette.

"So sex is free, then?" The man asked.

"I'm not fucking you." Sydney said looking over at him through her sunglasses. 

The tour bus pulled up and Vince opened the door. Sydney started making her way to the bus. 

"Fuck you, bitch! Don't walk away from me!" The man protested.

Sydney spun on her heel. "Go fuck yourself!" She flipped him off and got on the bus.

"Who the hell was that? Do I need to go kick his ass?" Vince asked.

"He's no one, don't worry about him." Sydney sat on the couch.

"No smoking on the bus." Nikki reminded her.

Sydney put out her cigarette on the table and put it back in the pack to finish later.

"Was he the friend you were hanging out with?" Vince continued questioning Sydney.

"No, he wasn't." Sydney replied.

"You should've told someone where you were going, everyone was worried sick about you." Lia said.

"Sorry." Sydney mumbled, not really meaning it.

They didn’t believe her, but not wanting to cause a scene let it go.


	2. Raise Hell

The tour continued and a week later they were in Salt Lake City, Utah. Motley was on stage doing their set and Sydney had on a white crop top that read "I believe in hate at first sight" and a black skater skirt with heeled ankle booties and a leather jacket. 

She was backstage talking with fans. She was talking to a guy named Steven and a girl named Jen, who were dating and both probably around twenty. They were both interested in a threesome with Sydney.

When they brought up the idea of a threesome to Sydney, she was all over it. She grabbed Jen's hand and walked over to Benjamin and Jim, who were talking to each other about the gig.

"Hey if anyone needs me, I'm going back to the hotel." She informed them.

"See ya, Syd." Jim said.

"Bye Syd." Benjamin waved.

They all three caught a cab back to the hotel everyone on the tour was staying at.

They fell into Sydney's room, Sydney and Jen making out. Steven shut the door behind himself and took off his jacket. 

After they finished, Sydney brought out the cocaine.

“Do you guys want to do a few lines?” She asked, beginning to make lines with her switchblade on the nightstand.

“Uh no, we’re fine.” Steven spoke for both of them.

“Suit yourself.” Sydney said and finished forming the lines. “You know where the door is.” She said as she rolled up a dollar bill.

“Can’t we just hang out for a little bit?” Jen asked.

“Only if you snort some coke with me.”

Steven was offended by her attitude and gathered his and Jen’s clothes. They stormed out of the room.

On their way out, Sydney heard Jen utter, “What a bitch.”

She snorted a few lines of coke and within a couple minutes, became very paranoid that Jen or Steven were going to send the cops to arrest her for cocaine possession. 

She was alone in her hotel room at four in the morning, high as hell, trying to find somewhere better than under her mattress to hide her stash. She tore up the room trying to find a hiding spot. Everyone else was asleep in their respective rooms.

She flushed the remainder of her stash when she thought she heard cops outside, threatening to come in and arrest her. She hid in the small closet, armed with her switchblade.

She eventually fell into an uneasy sleep and woke up at nine in the morning to banging on her door. She answered the door not undoing the chain so she could just peak one eye out. She was in a t-shirt and panties, clutching with her switchblade.

"What do you want?!" She pointed her switchblade at whoever was at the door, then noticed that it was just Tyson, not a cop.

He put his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry, Syd." He apologized.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." She said, putting her switchblade on the table by the door.

"I was just told to come and get you. We're having breakfast at the diner across the street."

"Oh okay. Hang on." She shut the door and undid the chain, opening the door further. "You can come in." She told him.

He walked in and she looked down both ends of the hall before shutting the door, sliding the chain back.

Tyson was confused by her behavior, but chose not to comment on it. It was clear that she was on edge.

Her hotel room was a wreck from her trying to find somewhere to hide her stash. She had the bed sheet over the TV which had a snowy screen, the mattress was half on the floor, the floor lamp was missing the shade and propped against the dresser. The dresser had various clothes and sheets half pulled out. Not to mention her suitcase was in the middle of the floor with clothes spilling out of it as well. 

"Ignore the mess." She told him, grabbing some clothes. "I'll be out in a few minutes. Make yourself at home." She said and went in the bathroom to get ready.

Tyson decided to fix the mattress and put the sheet back on the bed along with the comforter, which was under the bed. He also found needles under the bed.

"So you said they're at the diner across the street?" Sydney asked, walking out of the bathroom now dressed in a white long sleeve crop top and a pair of high-waisted shorts with white sneakers.

Tyson popped up, holding the dirty needle. "Sydney..."

She took the needle from him and threw it in the trash. "Don't start..." She said.

"I just want you to know that if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." He looked into her bloodshot blue eyes. 

She looked like she wanted to say something for a moment, but instead of speaking she just slipped her sunglasses on her face.

"Lets go." She said quietly.

They left her hotel room and went across the street to the diner.

Sydney sat down at the back of the diner in the corner, by herself. She folded her arms on the table and put her head down on them.

"I'm so worried about her." Lia whispered to Vince.

"I thought bringing her out on tour would help, but obviously she's still finding ways to get high." He said quietly.

"She needs rehab." Nikki said.

"Trust me, Sharise and I have both tried to get her to go. I got her as far as the parking lot then she ran off." Vince told him.

Tyson went over to Sydney's table and sat across from her. 

"Fuck off." She said without picking up her head.

"I'm not going anywhere." Tyson said.

She picked up her head. "I don't know what makes you think you can help me, I'm a lost cause." She told him.

"I don't know if I can help you or not, but I do think you could use a friend that's sober." He said.

"You aren't going to go away, are you?" She asked, still kinda annoyed. She knew he would run and tell everyone if she fucked up in the slightest way, so she was hesitant to let him in.

"Nope." He shook his head.

She sighed. "Okay." What could it hurt to have a sober friend? It should be fine as long as he's kept at arm's length.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked, looking at the menu.

"I'm not hungry." She mumbled.

"Thirsty?"

"Do diners serve alcohol in the mornings?" She asked.

He blinked. "It's nine in the morning, Sydney."

"It’s five o’clock somewhere," she said annoyed.

"Diners don't serve alcohol in the morning or at night." He said.

"I guess I'll have orange juice."

Tyler flagged down the waiter and ordered two glasses of orange juice and a plate of bacon. Once everything was brought to the table, Tyson pushed the plate of bacon in front of Sydney.

"What part of I'm not hungry is so confusing?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just thought you might find your appetite if you smelled food." He grinned, plucking a piece of bacon from the plate and took a bite. “It’s really good.” He said in a sing song voice.

She rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She agreed and ate a piece of bacon just to get him off her back.

“So what are you going to do? Rat me out to my dad?” She asked.

“No, I’ll keep your secret for now. My only condition is from now on I’m going to watch you and make sure you don’t go over the top.” He told her.

“What are you, my babysitter?” She snorted.

“If I have to be.”

“God, this is going to be such a long tour.” She rolled her eyes.

He smiled. “From now on, we’re best friends.”

“Great.” She replied sarcastically.


	3. Time To Be Alive

May 9, 2008, 2:32 AM  
-Day Nine of Tour-  
Rawlings, Wyoming

We're on the bus right now. Everyone is asleep, except for Tyson and myself. We just got in from the Salt Lake City gig and now we're onto to the next one in Denver. I managed to sneak away and shoot up in the bathroom before we left the venue. No one has any idea that I'm high. I'm such a genius. Sydney: one, everyone else: zero.

The weirdest thing happened yesterday. We were at a diner and Tyson came over and sat with me and tried to make me eat. Once he actually got me to eat a piece of bacon, he declared us best friends. He says he'll keep the drugs on the DL as long as he can watch me and keep me level-headed...I told you this is why my band is on this tour in the first place! Of course, I thought it would be dad breathing down my neck instead of Tyson, but thankfully Tyson is just watching from a distance (so far).

I feel like they're all out to get me. Every single person on this tour is out to get me. Even the damn crew members who barely know me. Fuck them. They don't know what I'm going through...

I'll write later.  
-Syd

Sydney put her journal away and took off her makeup. She grabbed her phone from the back lounge. "I'm going to bed." She said to Tyson.

"Goodnight, Sydney." He replied. "I'm going to hit the sack too."

"'Night." She went to the bunk hall and climbed up into her bunk.

Tyson followed shortly after and crawled into his own bunk.

The next gig was standard, but the afterparty was legendary.

Sydney woke up with a hangover from hell. She blindly felt for her pack of cigarettes on the nightstand, nearly knocking it off in the process. Once she retrieved the carton and a lighter, she went outside to smoke.

She lit up a cigarette and took a drag off of it. Tyson rounded the corner carrying a banana and a cup of coffee.

"Rough night?" He joked.

"Fuck you, you know I had a rough night, you were there." She said and nodded at the cup of coffee. "That for me?" 

"Only if you say sorry." Tyson joked.

"Fuck you, I'm not apologizing," Sydney said with a roll of her eyes.

"Then the coffee is mine." He declared.

"Fine." She sighed heavily. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"What was that?" He leaned in closer.

"Fuck you." She said as she snatched the cup out of his hand.

He chuckled and handed her the banana as well. "Here, eat this. It should help with the hangover."

"What do I look like? A monkey?" She asked frustrated.

"With that hair? A bit." He admitted with a laugh.

She backhanded his stomach. "You're such an asshole."

"So, what happened after you left me to go to the 'bathroom'?" He used air quotes.

"Oh y'know, got a job at Hooters. My shift starts in an hour. Wanna drive me?" She joked.

"All jokes aside, what actually happened?" Tyson asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pumped up and wanting to keep the party going, Sydney, her bandmates and Tyson decided to go to the club.

When they pulled up they could hear the music from inside. Sydney's bandmates spli from her and Tyson once they got inside.

Tyson and Sydney walked around a bit and after about ten minutes, Sydney turned to Tyson. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." She told him.

"Okay. See you in a minute." He said.

She rushed off to the bathroom, trying to get some distance between herself and Tyson. 

Once in the bathroom, she looked in the mirror to see if her outfit was alright and noticed her eyes were red.

She thought she heard one of the stalls opening so she whipped out her sunglasses and put them on before anyone could see.

A young girl, probably about eighteen, walked out of one of the stalls. She washed her hands and left the bathroom.

Sydney removed her sunglasses and took out her eyedrops from her jacket pocket, putting a couple in each eye. She shoved her sunglasses back on.

She left the bathroom, heading in the opposite direction of Tyson. Tyson, who had been hanging out near the bathroom, saw her walk off and followed at a distance where she couldn't see him. He made sure to keep a couple people between them.

Sydney danced with a guy for a couple songs.

"Do you want something to drink, babe?" He asked in her ear, so she could hear him over the music.

"I'll have a Jack and Coke." She replied.

"I"ll be back in a minute, doll face." He went off towards the bar.

The man returned with a couple drinks in hand.

He gave Sydney the Jack and Coke, which she noticed was still fizzing, but thought nothing of it.

She necked the drink and things started to get fuzzy after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I remember nothing after that drink." She looked at Tyson. "Did I have a whole lot to drink?"

"No." He shook his head. "Just the one, but that guy slipped a roofie in it. I brought you back to the hotel after that so nothing else bad could happen." Tyson replied.

Sydney stared off into space. She was angry at herself. How could she have been so careless? She wasn't even high! She was also unsure how to feel about what Tyson did. He had taken care of her, despite her trying to blow him off. She was used to taking care of herself so it felt weird having someone looking out for her without an ulterior motive.

Tyson could she was upset so he said, "Don't worry about it. I did what any friend would do." In an attempt to try and ease the tension he joked around and said, "We better get going. You're going to be late for your shift at Hooters."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
